The present invention relates to a brush construction in general and, in particular, to a new and useful brush which holds its filaments or bristles between the turns of a twisted wire having an insulating soft material covering.
Brushes which consist of filaments or bristles that are clamped in between two twisted wires are well known in the cosmetic industry, for example, for applying eyelash mascara or the like. Likewise, brushes of this type are used in the cleaning of teeth, namely, in interdental spaces and between the gums and dental bridges or the like.
In the cosmetics industry, it can be observed that, in the case of rather old preparations or those that have not been used for prolonged periods, decomposition can take place or the wires of the brushes can be oxidized and the bristles are then no longer held sufficiently firmly and are caught on the eyelashes, or the preparation can be adversely affected by the material of the wire. In the cleaning of teeth, it can be observed that pain is induced, due to galvanic effects, in the case of exposed or periodontous necks of the teeth and also in the case of amalgam fillings in the teeth, because of hypersensitivity so that, for this reason, adequate cleaning is frequently not carried out. Moreover, there is the risk of injury due to the free metal ends of the wire.